The Marka Corporation
by AndroidLoveForAll
Summary: Commander Riker, Lt Commander Data and Dave Lister are abducted by Pathigians. The Enterprise crew and the Red Dwarf crew must team up and save them.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hi, this is my 1st FanFiction. All I ask is that you be as honest as you like.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Red Dwarf universe, or the Star Trek The Next Generation universe.**

**I do, however, own the storyline, the panthigians, The Marka Corporation planet and Jasmine Riker.**

The sun shone down on the Panthigians, as they were doing some pretty complicated looking sums.

One sighed. 'And what, might I ask, is the purpose of this, sir?' he asked.

'I don't really know,' explained the Captain, dressed in a blood splattered uniform.

'How can you not know, Mr Cruise?' asked his First Officer.

'Well, Mr Joshkins, by the look of it, it appears we may have lunch on the way.'

'Lunch, sir?' asked Lieutenant Hype.

'Yes,' the Lieutenant Commander answered.

'I'm flabbergasted. How'd you work that out?'

'I can smell them, sir,' he stated.

'Lunch?' asked Hype again.

'Yes,' they all shouted.

Hype sighed and slowly walked off the podium.

Sergeant Peter Pillow ran into him, knocking him on the floor.

'Sorry, sir. I didn't mean to run into you,' he said, helping him up.

'It's alright, Sergeant. What is it?'

'Lunch, sir, coming.'

'Oh, yeah. Mr Nixon said so.'

'Wasted journey, huh, sir?'

Hype nodded and went off on his way; the Sergeant wondered if he was alright.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard sat in his command chair on the bridge.

Commander William Riker, simply known as Will, turned to him. 'Are you feeling OK, sir?' he asked.

Picard turnedc to face him. 'Yes, Number One, I'm fine.'

Lieutenant Commander Data, who was busy working at his station, tapping away at buttons, kept saying, 'curious, interesting, unbelieveable.'

'What is it, Mr Data?' asked Riker.

Data turned to Picard and Riker; he had a worried, yet excited look on his face.

'Data, are you OK?' asked Picard.

'Yes, sir. It appears we've entered uncharted territory.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Uncharted Territory**

Well, here's the long-awaited Chapter 1, known as "Unchartered Territory". Well, probably not long-awaited, but you get my drift.

Any "Red Dwarf" fans will be glad that the Boyz, plus the rather annoying Kristine Kochanski; well, probably not glad of KK, I know I can't stand her (both Kristine Kochanski portrayals, especially the singing voice of original Kochanski, CP Grogan, with the band "Altered Images") If you like Kochanski, then that's fine, I respect your feelings. We all like and hate different things.

This chapter also features my OC gothic human Jasmine Riker (yes, Commander Riker's daughter, but no, Deanna Troi is NOT her mum) who features as a temporary Dwarfer.

Also, the same disclaimer as the prologue (I am not going to repeat it over and over again through each chapter), but I forgot to mention that two characters who appear in a later chapter are mine; technically not a disclaimer, but the characters Radical and Toyah are mine.

As you can tell by my name "AndroidLoveForAll", my favourite two characters are Data and Kryten (Robert Llewellyn's portrayal, I can't stand David Ross's portrayal); mind you, I prefer David Ross's portrayal of Talkie Toaster then John Lenahan, yet when I listened to the cast commentary of "White Hole" I thought they said "John Lennon"

I adore Brent Spiner's singing, especially his cover of "Zing! Went The Strings Of My Heart". I also love his yellow gold eyes in ST:TNG; I wish my eyes were that colour.

Well, I think that's enough rabbiting on by me. Hope you enjoy Chapter 1: Unchartered Territory.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

'Tell me you're wrong!' stated Riker, spluttering as he sprayed tea all over his android friend.

'He's right,' Worf barked out.

'Well, Commander, I want you, Data and Worf to beam down on the nearest planet, preferably one with a breathable atmosphere, and investigate it.'

'Aye, sir.'

'Worf?'

'Yes, Captain.'

'I'm relying on you to protect them,' he said.

'Aye, sir. I'm a warrior, and my job is to protect my superiors.'

Riker stood up and walked over to Data. Resting a hand on the android's shoulder, Riker said, 'sorry, Data, about the tea, you know, spraying all over you. I didn't mean it; it was an accident.'

Data turned to Riker; his yellow eyes wondering why Riker apologized for an accident. 'I don't understand, sir. Why are you apologizing for something you didn't mean to do?'

Before Riker could answer, Worf piped up. 'It's a human thing, sir,' he told the android.

'Yes,' Picard said. 'As is Klingons being warriors.'

'Oh,' Data simply said. 'No offence, sirs, but humans are completely weird.'

'Agreed,' said two voices in unison; Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge, Data's best friend, and Ensign Wesley Crusher, Dr Beverley Crusher's son; oddly enough, both LaForge and Crusher were human.

'Some humans feel that way, others don't,' Deanna Troi, the Enterprise's counciller said.

'True,' Riker said as he walked off, signalling for Data and Worf to follow him.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, on a ship called Red Dwarf, two humans; albeit, one was hologrammatic, were playing Snap.

'Look, Listy, two red spades are not a match,' Arnold Rimmer stated.

'I think I know what is and isn't, thank you, Rimmer,' Dave Lister snapped.

Cat came skulking in. 'Will you shut up? What are you arguing about?'

'A game,' Rimmer said.

'A game? A GAME?! How come you're arguing about a game?' he asked, wondering why humans were so stupid. He felt the need to say, 'a game? A GAME?!' just as Kryten walked in.

Lister and Rimmer glared at each other; Lister had to avoid being blinded by the lights reflecting off Rimmer's "H" like a mirror. He then turned to see Kryten.

'Hey, Krytes, clear this game up for us. No, wrong choice of words. Can you explain to us the way the game works?'

Before Kryten could answer, Rimmer interjected. 'Oh, no. No no no no no. He'll defend you, Listy, he always does.'

'What? Just cos I'm always right?'

Cat sighed, rolled his eyes and slapped them both around the cheek.

'Explain how they play this stupid game, before I'm tempted to kill them,' Cat sighed.

'NO!'

'Shut the smeg up, Rimmer.'

'Idiotic goit,' Rimmer snarled.

Just then, Red Dwarf jerked to a stop.

Holly?' Lister called.

'What is it, Dave?' he asked the human.

'What was that? What happened?'

'Oh, it appears Red Dwarf is too big to fit through the wormhole.'

The four Boyz looked at each other; their looks were worry, cowardice and excitement.

'Let's take Starbug,' Lister smiled and ran out of the room; the other 3 boyz followed him.

**XXXXX**

Riker, Data and Worf got to transporter room 3.

'O'Brien,' Riker said to Chief Miles O'Brien.

'Yes, sir?' asked the Chief.

'Can you transport us down to the planet Marka Corporation?'

'Aye, sir, I can.'

'Do you know of the planet?' Worf asked Data.

'No, Lieutenant, I do not.'

'All I've ever heard of it is that the planet is not inhabited by the Markas anymore,' O'Brien said.

'What is it inhabited by now, and what happened to the Markas?' asked Worf.

'I'm not sure, sir,' O'Brien said. 'All I know is that the Markas suddenly vanished.

'Are you implying anything?' asked Data, as he joined Riker and Worf on the transporter pad.

'To be honest, sir, I don't know,' he replied.

'Energize,' Worf ordered.

In a flash, they were gone.

**XXXXX**

Starbug slowly went through the wormhole.

When they got out, Cat looked around.

'What is it, Cat,' asked Jasmine.

'I can smell another spaceship,' he said.

Rimmer checked his screens. 'All I can see is... Smegging hell, look at all the planets.'

Kryten brought the image up on the main viewscreen.

'Where are we?' asked Kristine Kochanski.

'And where's that spaceship?'

**XXXXX**

On the bridge of the Enterprise, Lieutenant Commander LaForge picked up a signal.

'Sir, another ship has entered into orbit.'

'Open hailing frequencies, Mr LaForge.'

'Aye, sir,' the man said. ''They are responding, sir.'

'I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the starship Enterprise.'

The six Dwarfers appeared on the screen; Rimmer and Kochanski saluted, with the former doing his personal salute.

Lister rolled his eyes. 'Hi, there, I'm Dave Lister of the JMC mining vessel, Red Dwarf,' he said, before introducing the others to Picard, 'this is Cat, Kryten, Arnold Rimmer, Kristine Kochanski and Jasmine Riker.'

'Riker?!' the Enterprise's bridge crew blurted out in surprise.

'Yes, "Riker",' Lister said.

'Sorry, Mr Lister, that just hit us by surprise,' Picard said. 'It just happens that we have a Riker onboard. Well, not at this very moment, he's on an Away mission, but you get the drift.'

'Is his name Will?' asked Jasmine.

'Yes,' Picard said.

'He's my dad.'

'Smegging hell,' both Lister and Rimmer stated.

'Captain,' Deana Troi appeared by Picard, 'I sense no hostility from them.'

'And I sense no hostility from you,' Lister said, flirtingly.

'And least he isn't flirting with Kochanski,' Kryten whispered to Jasmine, who nodded in reply.

'Sorry, I didn't quite catch that,' Picard said.

'Nothing, Captain,' Jasmine said.

'Well, would you like to come aboard?' asked Picard.

'No, thank you, sir,' Rimmer said, saluting. 'We're going to check out the planet down there,' he said, pointing to the nearest one.

'Interesting. That's where my Away team has gone. Be sure to look out for them; Commander Will Riker, Lieutenant Commander Data,' at the mention of Data, Jasmine's eyes opened wide, 'and Lieutenant Worf. Good luck. Picard out.'

Picard turned to his crew members who were on the bridge. 'Well that was unexpected,' he said, before going to the replicator. 'Tea, Earl Grey, hot.'

'Riker to Enterprise,' came the Commander's voice.

'Go ahead, Number One.'

'We're on the planet, sir. Shall we get anything to test on?'

'Yes, do that, Riker.'

'Aye, sir.'

**XXXXX**

'Let's go,' Lister said.

Cat took Starbug off Auto-Pilot and slowly brought it down into Marka Corporation's orbit.

'Can you smell anything?' asked Rimmer.

'Yes, several things, including Rat Boy's favourite curry. Must you eat that smeg when I'm piloting?'

'Sorry, Cat, but that stupid Snap game.'

'At least I know how to play it,' Rimmer snapped, provoking Kryten to shout something he wouldn't normally shout; that was, 'shut the smeg up.'


End file.
